Another Elf: The Dimension Jumper
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Frodo finally gets fed up with the Shire and it's inhabitants, and leaves. He decides to live in Rivendell, but is lonely without any friends. Then, a new elf comes with a strange story...


A/N: Not mine, except for Perillessuwen, who is NOT an MS, kk? If you read one of my other stories (The Illness That Followed) then you'll see that Perillessuwen has been in my other stories, lol. Okay then, please review! 

On Rivendell's Road

Frodo was living in Rivendell. He had finally gotten sick of the Sackville-Baggins, and had left in a huff. Actually, he had punched Lotho before packing his bags. He told Sam where he was going, and gave his good-byes for Sam to send to his friends. Sam couldn't come with because of Rosa. 

"But…But, Mr. Frodo, what about your Samwise?" He had asked tears in his eyes.

"Sam, you can still do my gardening. Who knows? I may yet return…" Frodo had replied, knowing full well he would never see the Shire again…except perhaps to spit at it. "Tell Merry and Pip I say good bye, Sam, and don't you forget."

Sam had nodded, tears over coming him. Frodo left Sam to be comforted by Rosa, a twinge of guilt in his heart. 

But that had been many passings of the moon ago. He received the occasional letter from Sam, Merry, or Pippin, but the letters began to come less and less frequently.

He was depressed by this, but he would not trade his new life for all the mithril in Moria. He talked to Bilbo constantly, as well as Elrond. Most nights he would stop to listen to the elven music and poetry. Needless to say, his elvish was quite fluent. 

Frodo gazed over maps of old, remembering his journeys and his friends. Some nights, he wished his friends were with him, but now they had their own families, and were loyal to their homes.

~*~*~*~

There was little change in his routine. Occasionally Frodo would take walks with Bilbo, or he would take walks on his own. Each time he went a little further.

It was on one of these walks that his new adventure began.

~*~*~*~

Frodo was walking close to the road, listening to birds and the wind. Then the winds carried the sounds of hooves and raised voices to his ears. Instinctively, he jumped to the side. 

Frodo's heart pounded. He knew that there was no way that the Nazgul could be after him, but still…

The hooves came closer. They slowed, and the voices became discernible. 

"Let me GO!" came a female's voice.

"We've told you before: Not until we get to Elrond's house. We have been looking for you for months, and now you are here. Since you will not answer our questions, you must answer his." A man's voice said, sounding haggard and tired.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU MORON! I HAVE TO GO BACK! LET…ME…GO!" the voice shrieked.

"Where must you go?" asked the man's cold voice.

The female voice didn't answer. The man grunted, apparently glad to have silenced her.

Frodo stood up. They were heading to Rivendell, so how dangerous could they be? He stepped into the middle of the road as the owners of the voices rounded the bend in the road.

"They" were two elves, a man, and a woman. The man had a muscle twitching in his cheek, and one hand constantly massaged his forehead. The woman, however, seemed in an apocalypse of rage. Her fair face was red, her eyes were glinting slits, and her long hair was tangled. She was bound at the wrists and ankles, and was lying horizontally over the horse. The man was walking.

"Frodo?" The elven man asked, his eyebrows raised. "Why are you here?" 

Frodo blushed, then said, "I was hiking, Imfirthiel. I heard your horse and your voices. Is…is everything all right?" he asked, wincing at the flash in the maiden's eyes.

"No, sir, I'm afraid not. This woman left unexpectedly. She is accused of committing a crime, and I have finally caught her. Thank Elbereth the chase is over." Imfirthiel replied.

"You…you don't understand. You CAN'T understand. Please, let me go…" she murmured, her voice hoarse from yelling.

"What is your name?" Frodo asked lightly, hoping to change the subject a bit.

She turned her head to look at his small form, and a small smile curled the edges of her mouth. "I am named Perillessuwen. I am an elf, born in Rivendell. I am also a dimension jumper."

A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. I already am working on the second chapter, but the only way you'll get it is by reviewing. *Angelic grin* Okay, the first chapter was kinda strange…but it will get better (and make sense) in a little while, so hang in there! Please review to find out what a "dimension jumper" is (as if you haven't guessed!). The next chapter will also be longer…I promise! :-) :-) 


End file.
